


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（五）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 5





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（五）

哈迪被满是李的信息素的大衣包裹，蜷在车的后座上。李没有解开他的束缚，也没有取出他嘴里的东西，想必是怕有了身体接触直接失控。  
他不知道这是得救了，还是在陷入另一个虎口。  
无论如何，那些可恨的混混们没有得逞……哈迪努力转动大脑，想着他们跑得那么匆忙，肯定会留下很多证据。但很快他就没法思考了，Alpha的信息素沾在他全身，刚刚的玩弄彻底打开了情欲的泄口，汗水浸湿了头发，他难受地摩擦起双腿，体液弄得到处都是。  
再怎么抗拒，他也没法克服身为Omega的本能。他想挪到李身前，抱住对方，让Alpha进入自己、填满自己，完全将他占有。这种想法叫他发疯，他想咆哮着叫李停车，自己跳河，要么冷静下来，要么干脆淹死。  
李何尝不知道他的念头。幸好这位探长的嘴巴被塞得死死的，一点话都说不出来，只能呜呜咽咽——天哪，天哪。他打开了所有车窗，勉强在灌进来的夜风里得以呼吸，身前支起的帐篷要爆炸了。  
总算到了那个草坡。李用最快的速度将哈迪抱起来，一路狂奔进住处，把哈迪扔到床上。  
“我要回家……”一拿下布条，哈迪就说，“我要回去，不行……”  
一阵阵晕眩搅乱了他的头脑，Omega手腕的绳索正被解开，血液回流的痛感稍微让他回过神。  
“放我回去，不然……”哈迪给了李一个耳光，虽然这个力度连挠痒痒都算不上。他跌跌撞撞跳下床，双膝一软，咕咚栽倒在地，怎么也挣扎不起来，晕得两眼发黑，天旋地转中只剩下Alpha雪茄味的信息素。  
“我这里没有抑制剂。”李说，“我又不是O，用不着那种东西，但是心脏病的药倒是有一点。”  
他掰开哈迪的嘴，把两枚小药粒塞进去，给他灌了几口水，清晰地感到对方的心跳恢复正常。这种接触使得Omega喘得更厉害了，他看得清李的脸、手和身体部位，但他的大脑已经无法处理除了情欲以外的任何信息。  
于是哈迪用尽揪住了李的衬衫。“我……我……”他出不了口。  
“我说过，这儿没有抑制剂，而你的状况撑不到回你那破烂小屋。”李挑眉。  
“……”哈迪有点脱水，抓着杯子一饮而尽，握着李的手腕。  
李将他压倒在地毯上，随便顶顶就分开了他的腿，然后他突然想起了什么，抽回了手。  
“不行啊，探长。我记得你跟我强调过，如果当事人不是自愿，这就是强奸——你还警告要以强奸罪起诉我，是不是？”  
“你……你这……”哈迪头昏脑涨，没法破口大骂，起又起不了身，就这么双腿大张地躺在Alpha身前，胸口还被他抚摸，乳尖变得又红又硬。他要疯了。  
“我还是把你送回去吧。”李说，“二十分钟的车程，不过我猜卖抑制剂的商铺早上九点才开门？那还有十三个小时。”  
何况哈迪没有钱了。  
想到这里，李愉快地笑了，拿指节轻轻刮过哈迪的锁骨，一路往下勾住乳尖，再缓缓划过小腹，揉了揉Omega挺立的阴茎，最后在湿润的穴口画圈。“毕竟，强奸罪我可不想担，一个谋杀罪就够我受了。”  
短暂的静默后，哈迪急促地喘气，声音低得听不见：“……不算……”  
这回他没动，一点反抗也没了。  
“什么？我听不清。”  
“……不算你……强奸……”  
李看着那对水润的眼睛，哈迪在尽最后的力气忍住不哭出来。“你想让我干你吗？回答我，想吗？”  
“……yes.”  
话都说到这份上了。  
李解开了皮带，硬得要命的性器弹到哈迪腿根，顶端很快没入Omega体内。扩张过的穴口一下子吞了进去，哈迪发出类似哭泣的叫声，眼泪再也忍不住，从他太阳穴流下。  
哈迪的身体绷得非常僵硬，静止在那里，默默接纳Alpha的深入。李满足地叹息了一声，被温暖紧紧包裹的感觉让他舒服得要命，他俯下来亲吻哈迪，凌乱浓密的胡髭间的嘴唇异常柔软，吃起来像块融化的薄荷糖。  
他开始抽动，哈迪随着他的动作微微摇晃，两手胡乱挠着地毯，交合的碰撞声、水渍声伴随着Omega的呻吟在屋内响起；他一下一下顶在花心，这导致液体变得更多，哈迪触电了似地颤抖，扬起头，脖颈的曲线让他忍不住咬住舔舐。  
“不要……”哈迪哼哼着说，两眼紧闭，根本不敢看上方的人。  
“很紧啊。”李说，“疼吗？我觉得不疼，应该舒服死了？你多久没被Alpha干过了，半年，还是一年？你原先的Alpha是前妻对吧？你看上去不像是会出去鬼混的家伙。”  
“……闭嘴！”哈迪有气无力地说。  
李叼住他的一个乳头，伸手抓住另一只。真软。生过孩子的Omega乳房因为涨奶会变得异常柔软，揉起来手感好极了。  
哈迪控制不住地呻吟，与此同时李的动作在变得粗暴，每一次都狠狠戳在花心，抽出来，再用力顶进去。“别……别！不要……”他在小声尖叫，被翻了个身重新进入，李捏住了他的屁股，他恐怕浑身都被Alpha乱摸乱揉过了。  
长期的锻炼和体力活塑造了一只身体十分健康的Alpha，他们起码换了四种姿势，但这苦了体弱多病的Omega。哈迪失去了理智，只看得到眼前的Alpha，顺从地被折成两截，双腿挂在李的肩上，任由对方为所欲为。他快受不了了，每当快到高潮，李就会慢下来，接着再大开大合地干他。  
他就不该把自己交出去，他宁愿刚才跳河溺死。  
差不多了。Alpha这次没停，一口气顶得哈迪叫都叫不出来，感到一大股液体浇在阴茎上，Omega瘫软地被他握在手心，只有喘息的份。他不由分说地捅入了对方的生殖腔，成结，将精液灌进对方体内。上一个Alpha——那位出轨的前妻——留的标记没有抗拒的余地，消失殆尽，他顺便咬破了哈迪的后颈，完全标记。  
哈迪没想到这么一场只为了解决发情的性事竟然如此收场。稳定确实是稳定了，然而他成了李的Omega。  
“你他妈……”他从嘴角挤出几个词，力气不足以说出后面的了。  
“不用谢。”李说，把他抱上大床，并在十分钟后重新摁住了他。


End file.
